This investigation is aimed 1) at evaluating the effect of heart disease, hypertension and diabetes as potentially treatable precursors of completed stroke; and 2) at examining the temporal relationship of the occurrence of various cardiovascular events to first ischemic stroke and transient ischemic attack.